1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the optimization of acoustical couplings between neighboring electro-acoustical transducers, over the entire extent of their frequency spectrum, by means of a particular wave guide. This wave guide aims to transform a planar circular isophase (membrane of a loudspeaker or output of a compression chamber) wave surface into an isophase planar rectangular wave surface. The alignment of a plurality of rectangular surfaces thus formed constitutes a planar isophase band from which a coherent cylindrical progressive wave can emerge. A plurality of transducers coupled together thus will generate a coherent cylindrical wave, while the same transducers without the wave guide of the invention generate many spherical progressive waves interfering with one another.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The sound wave guide comprises a circular input and a rectangular output of such a type that the time internal between the input and the output of the wave propagation remains constant, independent of the acoustical path.
The wave guide is fitted in front of a loudspeaker or an orifice of a compression chamber along the axis of the transducer being considered, and comprises a conduit which expands from the input until an output area characterized by the planar and oblong area of the output orifice of the wave guide, such that its conduit comprises one or more passages between the input orifice and the output area assumes the general form of a sheet, and that the shortest paths allowed in the one or more passages are all of practically equal length from the input orifice to the output orifice of the conduit.